Sakura Resting on a Mirror
by OkitaRetatski
Summary: A girl with the ability to see auras shows up in Rikuo's class. And for some reason, Rikuo doesn't have one? No romance, at least none is planned. I might change my mind later.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! This is my first fanfiction! Yay! I love Nurarihyon no Mago, and have wanted to do a fanfiction for it for a long time. I'm hoping it turns out okay. I'm not sure how many chapters are going to be in this one, or if it's just going to be a one shot or a two shot story. I'm trying my best to stick as close to the manga story line as I can, but I'm sorry if I end up getting a bunch of stuff wrong. The characters might be a bit OOC but thats to be expected. The time the story takes place is a bit after the manga ends. So a few months after the final battle with Abe no Seimei. My main character is someone I came up with while I was reading the manga for the first time! And I'm rather happy that I get to use her here. I hope you like it and feel free to tell me if you find something wrong or have suggestions on how to make it better!

**Disclamer:** I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago or it's characters! But Seiko is my OC, so don't steal her without my permission.

* * *

An island sits in the middle of a lake that stretches endlessly into the darkness in all directions. A cherry tree grows at the tiny island's center and it blooms a beautiful pink. Sakura petals drift down from the branches and disappear when they touch the ground. It is here that I stand, looking up at someone who sits on the largest branch with a red sake cup in hand. As I stare he looked down at me and my brown eyes meet with his bright crimson ones. He smiles at me briefly before standing up. I try to call out to him, but for some reason no words come from my mouth. I stretch out my hands, as if trying to reach him, but still it does not work. The wind blows and he disappears in the sakura, not to be seen again.

. . .Wait. . .

Don't go

. . .

My alarm clock rings and I open my eyes. I blink out the blurriness in my eyes and look around my room. No ones there. _What a weird dream. . . _I thought to myself. I turned off the alarm and then went about my morning. I got dressed in my new school uniform, I ate a brief breakfast, then I grabbed my bag and set out for my new school. It has been nearly a week since I moved to Ukiyoe Town and today will be my first day going to the school I'll be attending. As I walked my mind started to wander. I started to wonder what kind of people I would meet. I wondered what the class would be like, what kind of personalities I would see. It didn't take long to get to the school. I asked someone for directions and went to the faculty office, then after the bell rang, I was guided to my classroom. When I walked in, something caught my eye. A stray sakura blossom drifted by. _hm? Sakura? _It quickly disappeared. I wondered of I had imagined it.

"Good morning. Today I'll be introducing a new student." The teacher looked my way, as if he expected me to introduce myself.

"My name is Seiko Koizumi. Pleasure to meet you."

I scanned the class and looked at the auras that surrounded each and every person. For as long as I can remember, I've had this ability. It got me into a lot of trouble when I was younger, but now I know not to talk about the things that surrounded the people that I met. There was one aura that caught my attention. A boy who sat near the back who had short brown hair and wore rounded glasses. I couldn't see his aura. Rather, I briefly saw a completely different person sitting there.

"Nura-san, theres an open seat next to you, isn't there?"

The boy who's aura I couldn't see nodded and said,"yes."

"Koizumi-san, you can take that seat."

I nodded and walked over to the seat. The boy the teacher called Nura looked at me and smiled kindly. I responded with a smile of my own, but it felt like an empty response. I sat down and class began.

* * *

Class ended and lunch began. People crowded around my desk, asking me all sorts of questions. I longed to get away. Then Nura-kun walked up and asked me,"Would you like to eat lunch with my friends and I?"

The people who crowded around my desk looked at Nura-kun. A few of them left. It confused me a bit as to why they acted that way, but I dismissed it. I would take the devil's hand to get away from all the questions. "Sure."

He smiled and I stood up, grabbing my lunch as I did so.

"We eat lunch on the roof. The others should already be there."

He lead me to a small group of people on the roof. There was a few people from my class there. They took turns introducing themselves. Nura's full name was Rikuo Nura. The boy with curly black hair was Kiyotsugu. The girl with long blueish hair was Tsurara Oikawa. The girl with black hair was Natsume Torri. The girl with blond hair was Saori Maki. The girl with brown hair was Kana Ienaga. The boy with blond hair was Jiro Shima. According the them, there was also one other member of the group named Yura Keikain, but she was in Kyoto due to family circumstances and it wasn't certain if she was ever going to transfer back.

Even by the end of the introductions, I noticed something strange about the group. For one, both Kiyotsugu-kun and Okikawa-san addresses Nura-kun as Rikuo-sama. It struck me as odd for friends to do that. Even the people who didn't address him as such showed a bit more respect to Nura-kun than you usually would when speaking. I wondered briefly if Nura-kun was from a rich family or something.

As we ate lunch I listened into their conversation. They spoke about Youkai. Kiyotsugu-kun went on about how he found a great new place for looking for youkai. The others listened in, and gave opinions and commented on somethings; however, sometimes during the conversation they would stop mid sentence, glance at either Nura-kun or me, then say something other than what they said the first time. They went on like that for a while on till we were mostly finishing up our lunches. Then Nura-kun spoke up,"Koizumi-chan. Do you like youkai?"

The others went silent.

"I suppose. Why?"

"You can join the Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad if you'd like. It'd be fun, right Kiyotsugu-kun?"

Kiyotsugu suddenly grinned and nodded. He grasped my hands in his own and said,"Yes! That would be wonderful! You simply must join us! We can have your initiation at the youkai spot I was talking about!"

Saori-chan sighed,"You never change, do you Kiyotsugu? Let the poor girl choose for herself."

I couldn't help but smile,"I don't mind. I'll join if you'd like."

"Great! Then tonight we go to the Ukiyoe Town Abandoned Hospital!" Said kiyotsugu-kun.

* * *

The kiyo cross squad stood outside the hospital. The setting sun in the distance cast long shadows on the ground. One more person had joined the group. A large, strong looking boy who went by the name Kurata. Once the last person arrived the group headed inside.

The smell of anesthetic was still strong in the air despite the fact that the hospital had been abandoned over 50 years ago. The paint on the walls had chipped and in many places you could see the brick of the building. The tile floor was cracked in most places and in some places, the floor wasn't even present. Cobwebs hung in every corner and debris such as leaves, dirt, and trash littered the floor.

Kana-chan hung close to Nura-kun, who had shown up wearing a black kimono and a indigo blue cloak. She held onto one of his sleeves as she looked around with a slightly scared look in her eyes. It made me wonder if they were dating. Tsurara-chan walked behind the pair, glaring daggers at kana-chan. Kurata-kun walked next to Tsurara-chan. Saori-chan and Torri-chan walked side by side in front of Nura-kun. Kiyotsugu-kun and Shima-kun took the lead. Kiyotsugu-kun shone his flashlight around the halls.

The sun had set faster than expected and we needed it sooner than we thought we did. We explored room after room, looking to see if we could find youkai. Several times while we searched I thought I caught a glimpse of white hair, only to find that it was Nura-kun and Kana-chan. After nearly an hour of searching, and still nothing, we stopped in the lobby of the hospital to take a break.

"This place should have been crawling with youkai! I got over a hundred hits on this place being a youkai hot spot!" Kiyotsugu grasped his head and acted all dramatic as he ranted.

Nura-kun laughed a bit and said,"maybe we're just unlucky today."

Kiyotsugu stopped, seemingly having thought of something, then went over to Nura and whispered something in his ear. Nura smiled then shook his head,"Do you have so little trust in me? I didn't."

I wondered what Kiyotsugu had asked and was just about to ask when I saw something strange. Sakura drifted from seekingly no where. "Sakura?"

Everyone looked confused and looked at me. "Sakura?" Nura-kun echoed my words.

I looked down when I realized no one else could see it,"N-nothing."

Nura-kun blinked, looking slightly confused, then smiled at me,"You don't have to hide anything. We won't laugh."

I looked up at Nura-kun and briefly saw a glimpse of white hair, but it disappeared the second I saw it.

"Its just I keep seeing sakura today. I saw it on class, when we were eating lunch, and just now too. Sakura blossoms just drifting to the ground that disappear within moments."

Everyone was quiet for a moment then Nura-kun spoke up again,"There's more, isn't there?"

I looked surprised,"What?"

"You're still hiding something from us."

"H-how? No, wait. Never mind," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them again, I started to explain,"I can see auras. The thing I've been hiding is that Nura-kun. You don't have one. I've never met a person who doesn't have an aura before. But. . . Sometimes I see something. Another person overshadowing you. Just briefly, for a fraction of a second at a time. Do you," I paused,"know why that is?

* * *

There we go! Thats the first chapter. It ended up moving a bit faster than I thought it would, but it turned out okay at the very least. Forgive me if there are spelling or grammar mistakes, I've never been very good at stuff like that. Let me know what you think and if I should continue!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with chapter 2! And I'm surprised. The first chapter has only been up for a few days and I already have follows and Favorites! Thanks to those of you who read the first chapter and have decided to stay with me(I know this isn't exactly the best fanfic out there) I reread the first chapter to refresh my memories and saw that, despite me proof reading it, it had a ton of errors! (Sorry!) I'll triple check this time to make sure that nothing goes wrong. Also, just so you know, I am just the worst when it comes to the names of traditional Japanese clothing items. I'll take my best guess as to what they are, but forgive me if I'm wrong. Ah! By the way. Stuff that's in bold and in parenthesis is my own comments on the story. It has nothing to do with what Seiko is thinking, It's just me commenting on whats happening at that moment.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nuramago or its characters(Sadly...) But Seiko is mine so don't take her without asking!

* * *

"I can see thing I've been hiding is that, Nura-kun. You don't have one. I've never met a person who doesn't have an aura before. But. . . Sometimes I see something. Another person overshadowing you. Just briefly, for a fraction of a second at a time. Do you," I paused,"Know why that is?"

Everyone but Nura-kun looked stunned. They stared at me with wide eyes and I looked back, trying to asses what emotions I saw there. It scared me for a moment as to what they would think. But I suppose that's normal considering the bullying I went through because people assumed me a liar. The first person to speak up was Oikawa-san.

"What do you mean by auras?" She asked.

I looked down at my feet,"Things that float around a person. It varies. I've seen all sorts of auras," I glanced up at the girl, who had leaned forward to get a better look at my face,"Like your's for example. It's snow. Snow that fall around you, and frost that clings to your skin. But it doesn't look cold... Rather it looks... kind? No... Thats not right. It's more like it's... protecting you. Like it's trying to keep you safe."

Another sunned silence. I start to panic mentally, I shouldn't have said anything. I look down again and close my eyes. I keep expecting to hear someone start to laugh, or for someone to swat down my words like they were meaningless.

"Thats. . . Impressive." Nura-kun murmured.

I blink and look up. "Eh?"

Everyone was looking at Nura-kun. Some looked expectant. Others looked surprised. Nura-kun smiled at me with the same kind smile he had on the entire day.

"You don't have to look so nervous, you know. No one here is going to ridicule you. We all have our share of secrets and things we'd rather not say, but, in this group, something like what you just said isn't going to be regarded as something bad. In fact, it's all the more reason that we can be friends. There is just one thing," Nura-kun leaned forward in his chair and clasped his hands together,"The person who overshadows me. Can you tell me more?"

I blink once, then twice, then when I realize I didn't in fact hear it wrong I stammer,"Er, um.. S-sure," I glance down at the ground then back up at Nura-kun then started to describe the person I had seen,"He's a bit taller than you are. He's a bit older too, but not by too much by my guess. His hair is long and white. I think his eyes are red-"

"You think?" Nura-kun interrupts. He has a very curious look on his face now. A mixture of surprise and slight respect, as well as a knowing look in his eyes.

"I-I never see him for too long. So I can't make out too much... Sorry..." I look down again.

"Thats fine. Is there anything else you remember?"

I shake my head,"Not really. Like I said, I never see him for very long so I can't really make out too much."

Nura-kun was silent for a few moments longer. Everyone there was watching him with expectant looks in their eyes. After what feels like an eternity of waiting, Nura-kun smiled and said,"Alright! I think we can show her our secret."

"Are you sure about that, Rikou-sama?" Oikawa-san asked.

Nura-kun looked over at her as he stood up and nodded, "I am. Besides, I'm curious about what she says. I believe we can find out more if we tell her everything."

"Er... might I ask what you're talking about?"

They look over at me,"Youkai." they say simultaneously.

I must have looked confused because Saori-chan and Torri-chan look at each other then Torri-chan said,"Just tell her already. If you think it's okay to show her then stop delaying yourself and just show her."

Nura-kun and Oikawa-san both looked at Torri-chan and their sweat dropped **(does anyone else find that to be an awkward phrasing?) **then Nura-kun turned to me. And he began to change.

His hair grew longer and turned white. His eyes turned a deep crimson red. He grew taller and appeared older. And he looked exactly like the person from my dream. My eyes widened at the sight. Nura-kun, or what used to be Nura-kun, smirked at me.

"Perhaps I should Reintroduce myself. My name is Rikou Nura, Grandson of Nurarihyon, Leader of the Nura Gumi, one of the great youkai houses of honer, and Lord of Pandemonium." Nura-kun's voice had deepened and he spoke with an air of importance about him.

At this point I assumed I must have gone crazy . And then I went on to do what any 'normal' person would do, and fainted.

_Dear mother in heaven, I have finally lost my mind._

* * *

That is it for this update. sorry it's so short! To tell the truth, I haven't gotten all of the plot mapped out in my mind just yet so I'm not entirely sure where this is going just yet(I'm open to suggestions!) I'm posting what I have so far, just to tie you over on till I have a more detailed plot mapped out. The next update might not come for a while (I start school in a few days and It's not going to be very kind) But I will update if I can! Please tell me what you think and if there is anything I can improve on, I'm always open to suggestions. Thanks for reading!


End file.
